


Auctions, Bikers, and Surprises

by Shippings_galore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, Biker outfits, Charity Auctions, Everyone Ships Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everything is happy, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Pack Ships It, The Pack is Awesome, The Pack knows how to keep secrets, because yesssssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“450 going once. Going twic-”<br/>“900!” A new voice rang. A new but familiar voice, that made Stiles’s breath get knocked out of him and his knees tremble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auctions, Bikers, and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another part of the series! Enjoy and excuse the mistakes!!

“Whyyyyyy! You guys truly do hate me don’t you?” Stiles whined and covered his face with his hands. 

“Yes.” Theo said, not even looking up from his phone. 

“I know you hate me, Theo. But I was talking to my actual friends. Scooooottttt! Why?” Stiles whined and looked up at his best friend, “I thought we were friends! Best friends to be in fact.” 

“You are my brother from another mother and father. I’m sorry, but this wasn’t my idea. And I’m in it too, remember!” Scott said, his nose wrinkling in disgust. 

“Ugggghhhh! Lyds, why do you hate us?” Stiles turned to his friend. 

“Stiles, shut up. It’s for charity.” Lydia sighed from where she was painting her toenails.

Charity his ass. Okay, so maybe it was a bit for charity or whatever, the important thing is that the town was holding its annual whatever to raise money for the town to get new whatevers. This year, Lydia had volunteered an idea (read: scared the BH council shitless) to do a date auction off, or whatever the fuck they call it. Then, after they agreed, Lydia volunteered the police force, the firefighters, and the pack to be the people being auctioned off. At first everyone she had volunteered disagreed, well except for a few. But after she talked to all of them (read: scared shitless. again) they all agreed.

“No it’s not.” Stiles groaned, “if it was for charity then we would be giving it an actual place that needs help, like I don’t know, the hospital. The town is having an auction for new fire trucks and cruisers! Which really I wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t for the fact  _ I’m _ in the actual auction and being sold to go on a stupid date for it. Who would want to go on a date with me? ME!” 

“Stiles, honey. I know some people who would love to go on a date with you, but they’re just scared of rejection or you know, not here.” Lydia said slowly, her eyes locking with Stiles’s. 

Stiles squinted his eyes at her tone. Something told him that she was speaking of someone in particular, but he was seriously too scared of her to ask. Even though it was killing him. It was killing him slowly. It was like she was dangling a bon in front of his face and he was a starving dog. But he had to resist. He was strong. He could resist temptation. He could- _ Oh fuck it! _

“Who?” Stils challenged. 

Lydia grinned, her eyes flashing with mischief that made all the werewolves and kitsune shiver with fear. 

“Would you really like to know right now? Or would you like for it to be a nice surprise?” Lydia purred. 

“I-uh-what? What do-uh-I-you-I… I’d-uh- like to know.” Stiles said, his voice wavering with nerves. 

“Well too bad. It will be a nice awesome surprise. A gift from me to you.” Lydia smirked and stood up, “Come on. We have to go shopping for the auction tonight.” 

The pack groaned. 

                                                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~

  


“No. Absolutely not.” Kira snapped at what Lydia wa holding, “My parents would kill me if I wore that.” 

Lydia sighed and placed the leather BDSM looking dress that was mostly just strips of black shiny material, back on the rack. Then she picked up a leather skirt, a red tank top, and a leather jacket before showing it to her. 

“This a bit better?” Lydia asked. 

“Good enough.” Kira said slowly as she eyed the clothes. 

“Go try them on. Stiles! Show us how you look like!” Lydia said as Kira trudged to the changing rooms for women. 

“I don’t like it. I feel like an absolute douche.” Stiles groaned. 

“Stiles Stilinski, get your sorry but cute ass over here before I go there and pull you out by the ear.” Lydia warned. 

Lydia sat there with her hands on her hips, and listened. There was silence at first before hurried scrambling towards the entrance reached her ears. A woman who was waiting on her husband looked up at Lydia with an arched eyebrow. 

“I should use that threat.” The woman said. 

“It works like a charm.” Lydia agreed and looked at Stiles as he emerged from the men’s changing rooms.

Scott, who was sitting on the comfy waiting chair, whistled. Theo, who was sitting beside him snickered at Stiles’s discomfort. And Liam, god bless the kid, gave him a pitying look. Lydia, though, looked like she just won a billion dollars. Stiles shifted slightly, and ducked his head in embarrassment. 

“Stiles. You look smoking.” Lydia smiled. 

“I don’t like it.” Stiles pouted. 

He was wearing some extremely tight black jeans, black vans, a black v-neck shirt that was a bit too tight, a blood red leather jacket, and a black scarf. From his v-neck shirt, a pair of dark sunglasses hung from it like a monkey. 

“Is it the scarf?” Lydia asked. 

“It’s everything. It’s not me.” Stiles muttered. 

Lydia sighed and gave a once over at the outfit. 

“Fine. Hold on.” Lydia said before she strutted away. 

“Dude. You look awesome.” Scott said. 

“I look like a douche. I mean look at this.” Stiles tugged on the black scarf, “It’s the middle of summer break, who the hell wears scarves?” 

“Douchey people.” Liam said. 

“Exactly.” Stiles exclaimed. 

“Stiles, go try these on.” Lydia walked back in and shoved a pair of pants and a shirt in to his arms. 

Stiles groaned and walked back in the dressing rooms. A couple seconds later, Kira walked out, twirled, and agreed that she would wear the clothes for the auction. Scott had drooled a bit at the sight of her. Then two minutes later, Stiles walked out. He was basically wearing the same clothes but the black jeans were a bit looser around everywhere and the shirt was less torso hugging. 

“I still feel like a total douche.” Stiles grumbled.

Lydia huffed and tugged off the scarf and the sunglasses. 

“How does it feel like now?” Lydia asked. 

“Now I feel like a biker.” Stiles looked down at himself. 

“Good, because that’s what the theme is. Go change and then we can check out” Lydia smiled. 

“You know I can’t afford these right?” Stiles waved his hand up and down, gesturing to the clothes. 

“Yes. That’s why I’m paying for everything. Well, your clothes anyway. They picked out their own clothes. Well with my help.” Lydia smirked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and went to change while hollering, “What did you get bro?” 

“Normal clothes.” Scott hollered back. 

Because of course Scott had better taste in fashion then Stiles. 

“Just hurry the hell up so that we can get our makeover started.” Lydia said loudly. 

Stiles cursed at all the gods in the entire world for giving Lydia the power over the fucking Alpha of their pack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“What. The. Actual. Fuck.” Stiles said as he looked at his reflection. 

“Woah Stiles.” Malia said, her eyebrows rising in shock. 

“I fucking know right! I look like-like-like-” 

“Like a smoking model.” Kira finished his sentence. 

“No! I don’t look like myself. How mad will Lydia be if I wore a flannel?” Stiles turned to look at his best friend, who was gaping at Kira. 

“Pretty pissed, if I do say so myself.” 

Stiles let out a startled yelp and turned to face the queen herself. 

“Looking good Stiles.” She smiled. 

Stiles looked at his reflection again, eyes squinting. He wa wearing the exact same clothes, and his hair was perfectly spiked like he usually had it but it was more, well, stylish. He actually looked… good. I know, huge surprise, right?

“The rest of the pack is already there. You guys ready?” Lydia asked, her eyes trailing over every single person in the room. 

Scott was wearing washed out jeans, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and some biker boots, so basically what he wore everyday. Kira was wearing the outfit from the mall with a pair of killer high heeled combat boots. And Malia was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a royal blue top, a black leather jacket, and some biker peep toe high heels. Lydia was wearing a crop top with mesh sleeves, a purple skirt, and black heels. Over her shoulder she was holding a studded leather jacket that had a purple underside. 

The girls all looked at Lydia with big smiles, their eyes shooting glances at Stiles. Scott on the other hand looked constipated. But if Stiles did notice his friend’s faces then he didn’t say anything. He was too busy looking for a black and red flannel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles waited in the back of the stage of his old fucking highschool, his leg bouncing up and down as he glanced around the room. It still looked the same from when he was here, and he was a bit surprised when Lydia told him that the auction was at the school. And that she got Finstock to be the host of the auction. Finstock! Like what the hell! Stiles was pretty sure he just wanted to embarrass the old team members. 

“Next up ladies and gentlemen, is Scott McCall, as the sweet biker of your dreams. McCall! Get yourself out here!” Finstock’s voice cut Stiles out of his thoughts. 

“Dude, good luck!” Stiles smiled at his best friend, who was walking out, and the other smiled back. 

So far, Theo was auctioned off to a bunch of girls that were probably from the local community college. Malia was auctioned off to a senior in highschool who plays lacrosse, and Stiles can tell you that the jock was super kind. He’ met the kid before. Liam was auctioned off to a very shy girl in the same class as his, and Stiles has never been so proud of him when he smiled at her so brightly. Kira was auctioned off to one of the most popular girls in the local community college, but the girl was a bit bratty but had a good heart. Lydia and Stiles had yet to go. 

“Sold to the one with the skinny kid.” Finstock’s voice rang. 

Stiles scrambled up and peeked through the curtains to see Scott walk down the stairs and introduce himself to a boy about their age, his frame was skinny and a bit small compared to Scott. Stiles smiled softly as Scott gently wrapped around the teen’s arm and led them to the front row of seats, where the people being auctioned off were sitting with their dates. 

_ If Kira and Scott weren’t dating, those two would make the cutest couple. _ Stiles thought to himself. 

“Bilinski! You’ve got to be kidding me!” Finstock yelled. 

Stiles would have flailed through the curtains at the scare, but he had expected Finstock to say something like that. So he straightened his back and walked through the curtains, subconsciously running his fingers through his hair. He could feel Lydia’s glare from backstage.

“Nice to see you to coach.” Stiles smirked.

Finstock narrowed his eyes at him before continuing, “Alright, let’s get this over with. Let’s start with 50.” 

“100!” A girl yelled from the front.

“150!” A slightly older woman yelled. 

“200!” A guy yelled. 

“250!” The same girl yelled. 

There was silence, and Stiles drummed his fingers on his thigh. He didn’t know there was people willing to go over 300 for him, but whatever. 

“400!” A very much older woman yelled. 

The girl frowned and sat down, along with the guy. 

“450!” The other woman countered back., “I have a whole lot more hundreds to give.”  

The older woman frowned and sat back down. 

“450 going once. Going twic-” 

“900!” A new voice rang. A new but familiar voice, that made Stiles’s breath get knocked out of him and his knees tremble.

Stiles looked around the room and locked eyes with familiar green-brown-blue-and gold kaleidoscope eyes. People around the room gasped at the number, but the woman glared before continuing, “!,500!” 

More people gasped and Stiles was pretty sure his dad was having a mini heart attack at the fact that someone w whole lot older was paying over one thousand dollars for his child. But Stiles didn’t give a flying fuck, his eyes were locked on Derek fucking Hale’s eyes, his jaw practically hitting the floor, his heart jack-hammering against his ribcage. And when Derek’s eyes slightly flashed yellow, Stiles nearly came in his pants. 

Derek turned to the woman, his eyes their regular stunning color before saying slowly, “3,000 dollars.” 

There was people gasping (99.9% of the people in the room), people falling out of their chairs (Scott), and people cheering on Derek (Stiles’s fucking dad and pack (even Theo!)). The woman gaped before very stiffly sitting back down. No one. NO ONE had been bidded for that high of a number. Not even the really hot and buff firefighter.

“Holy mother of jesus christ. On Bilinski? Are you sure?” Finstock asked in shock. 

“I’m sure.” Derek’s voice was rough and hard, his eyes blazing with determination. 

“Sold to the on with the angry eyebrows!” Finstock yelled.

“Holy mother of fuck.” Stiles breathed out and stood still for a second before his emotions got the best off him and was letting out a choked off, “Derek! You bastard! Get over here!” 

Derek laughed. He fucking laughed. And Stiles was sure he had died and gone to heaven or something because it was beautiful. Then the younger was jumped off the stage, ran through the aisle that split in the middle of the room and jumped in to the werewolf’s not-prepared-for-a-ball-of-energetic-Stilinski's arms. The two fell to the ground but they laughed, even though they were a bit out of breath from the knock down. 

The two stared at each other for a couple seconds before Stiles leaned in and pressed their lips together in a light soft kiss. Derek kissed back just as softly before they both pulled away a couple seconds later, with goofy smiles on their faces. 

“Hey.” Derek whispered before he raised his hand and gently ran his thumb on Stiles’s cheek. 

“Hey…” Stiles whispered back. 

“Missed you.” 

“I missed you too. So so much. Like it’s not even funny.” 

“At least I’m here now.” 

“Not to be rude but, why are you here?” 

“I felt like it was time to come back to the one thing I left behind.” Derek smiled softly. 

Stiles felt his cheeks warm up, “It wa your leather jacket, wasn’t it?” 

“No. It was you… God Stiles, my entire trip all I could think about was you. And I tried to push down the feeling that I had left you behind and betrayed you, but it always came back. After a year, Braeden noticed and left me. Then it took me for Cora to quite literally kick me out of her condo to make me realize it wa time to come back. So I called Lydia and asked her how to surprise you and she told me about the auction.” Derek explained.

“My god… Derek, I think I love you.” Stiles whispered out and pressed a more heated kiss on Derek’s lips. 

The werewolf gladly kissed back and they would have kept kissing if Stiles’s dad hadn’t interrupted. That cockblocker. 

“I think it would be great if we continue with the auction.” John whispered. 

Stiles groaned and got off Derek. 

“Nice to see you’re back, son.” John smiled at Derek once he stood back up. 

“Glad to be here.” Derek smiled back. 

John opened his mouth to say something but shrugged before pulling Derek in to a hug. 

“Welcome to the family.” he said. 

“Glad be part of it.” Derek responded before they both pulled away with bright smiles. 

Stiles’s heart melted a little bit. 

“Well. The pack did great at keeping the secret a secret.” Derek said. 

Stiles gasped and turned around to glare at his pack, who looked sheepishly, except Theo who looked a bit smug. 

“You guys knew!” 

“Well duh!” Malia and Theo said at the same time. 

Stiles let out a strangled gasp and flailed his arms slightly before shrugging and yelling, “Thanks Lyds!” 

“Welcome Stiles! Coach get on with the auction.” Lydia demanded. 

The crowd laughed softly and the new pair slid in their seats as Finstock continued with the show. After a couple minutes Stiles finally turned to look at Derek with loving eyes. 

“I’m really glad your back for me.” Stiles whispered. 

“I probably would have came back if you asked earlier.” Derek said softly, “I would have came back if you ever needed me.” 

Stiles smiled brighter and pecked his new boyfriend in the cheek. 

“Oh and Stiles.” Derek whispered as he intertwined their fingers together.

“Yeah?” 

“I think you look great. Like a little red riding hood.” 

Stiles swatted Derek’s arm lightly. 

“Which makes you the big bad wolf.” 

“Yeah…” Derek chuckled, “I think I love you too.” 

Stiles smiled before a thought popped in to his head. 

“Hey, you know you didn’t have to pay 3 grand for a date with me, right?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah but the town needs new stuff and I didn’t want you to go on a date with that cougar.” Derek smirked. 

“I’m 20 years old, Der. I wouldn’t consider her a- okay maybe a little bit.” Stiles laughed. 

“Exactly, now let’s see if people bid for Lydia for more.” Derek said. 

  


  


They didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Was it good? Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
